Nightmares of the Romantic Kind
by missallsunday1313
Summary: Jack's daughter has a premontition that her father will have an affair and Sally will find out, so she goes out of her way to prevent it.
1. October Blackthorne and Mai’s Premonitio

Nightmares of the Romantic Kind

Chapter 1: October Blackthorne and Mai's Premonition

Me: Hallo, mein fruend! I'm back and due to writer's block, I have yet to add to my other story. But I got a brilliant idea and my new obsession with the Nightmare Before Christmas led me into writing a story! YAY! I'll explain everything in the story, so…hopefully it all won't be that confusing. I don't own NBC, but I do own the plot and the original characters.

Halloween Town had never been the same since Jack had tried to take over Christmas. Every Christmas, there was snow and a strange and scary Christmas attempt. At least for the Royal Pumpkin family, it was Jack's obsession and a 'had to' routine--and that was the scene Mai, Matt and Jamis had been born into.

Mai was Jack's first daughter and Matt's twin. She was a rag doll with dark red hair that fell just below her shoulders, but she usually kept it in a clip or into pigtails. Her stitches were NEARLY identical to her mother's, and in fact, she was quite a bit like Sally. Her disobedience, hate for being trapped in a situation, pessimism, and eye for the future was definitely from Sally…but her quick boredom for routine (and she did hate Halloween at times), her obsessions for new things, and her obliviousness to bad things—at times came from Jack. But the qualities that came from no one were her fierce protectiveness of her mother and uncontrollable temper, not to mention her dramatic approach to every situation. Mai wore a dark purple ragged dress with black silk ribbons and her silver slippers. Nothing like her twin…

On the other hand, there was Matthew, Matt for short, who was Jack's clone but as tall as his mother. He wore a blood red pinstriped suit like Jacks with a spider pin instead of a cat's face. He was extremely calm when it came to things that Mai would panic about, and his slyness was quite developed—most likely a trait from Sally. He wasn't very close to Jack opposed to Mai who idolized both parents, but he did care for the women in his life a lot. Syn Blackthorne, for example, who was Mai's best friend, was the love of his life and 2nd in line to be Pumpkin Queen if something happened to Mai.

Lastly, there was Jamis…the last son Sally gave to Jack, a silent rag doll who tended to want nothing to do with Halloween and everything to do with Christmas. He had messy dark red hair and his scars were like Mai's. He wore a long sleeved jacket at all times that hid his hands and had a few inches to spare and baggy black pants with black boots. He was extremely resourceful and supported his siblings and parents no matter what. Like his sister he had a very temperamental side, but rarely showed it and he took much interest in Oogie Boogie. Ever since he had a dream the infamous creature made out of bugs would come back, he became obsessed with collecting information on him and would go through periods of extreme paranoia.

It was that Halloween when everything unraveled, though. (Mai and Matt's 15th one and Jamis's 13th.) A week before, Dr. Finklestein was in charge of the 3 Skellington children since Jack and Sally had taken a trip to—"GOD KNOWS WHERE! And they left us here to ROT in a lab! I haven't been out in days and it's killing me!" Mai exclaimed to her brothers. Jamis took a sip of tea and turned a page in his book and Matt just glared at her.

"Mai, if you hadn't poisoned the doctor with deadly nightshade on day one, we might have been able to wander around a bit."

"You shut up, Jamis!" The princess snapped, staring at the dreary town below sadly. She opened the bared window and looked down below questioning herself on if she wanted to jump or not, and then she turned to Matt. "Do you guys wanna go back home?" He scoffed.

"Not a chance. At least here there's something to do, whether it's tedious or not." Mai huffed out a sigh and stared down at the ground below.

"If I jump, will you tell Fink when he wakes up?" Jamis shook his head, taking another sip of his tea and Matt just stared at her as if she was the stupidest rag doll he had ever spoken to.

"Mai, if you jump, there's no telling how many pieces of yourself that you'll loose."

"I can sew them back on. Plus, I'm a princess…I have a right to know about my kingdom!" And with that said, she climbed on the ledge of the window and jumped.

Elsewhere, Syn Blackthorne tasted the brew that she had cooked up, smiling at the pleasant sugariness of what was seemingly a cake mix. "October, this tastes great! You should try this! Mai will have to as well when I see her next!"

"Isn't she the princess? So tell me, how did YOU become friends with a stuck up brat of Jack's?" The witch whipped her head around to look at her brother. October looked like Jack except for two scars across his eyes and he wore a black shirt with a torn orange collar and black pants. He barely left the house and typically didn't like the royal family. His background was pretty unknown to everyone, but they knew he came from the same village as Jack had.

"October, Mai isn't a brat! She's very kind and a great friend and she really cares about Halloween Town!" Syn, on the other hand, had long carrot orange hair and beautiful green eyes. She wore a black dress and black hat, all outlined in pink. She was a failure as a witch and barely got any spell right, a klutz, as Mai referred to her, and sort of an outcast. Everyone thought that was why October protected her with all he had, but little did they know Syn wasn't a Halloween child at all. "And she's in the doctor's lab; I can't imagine how restless she is at the moment. Especially with her parents gone."

"She'll get over it. You never even knew Mom and Dad. I only knew them for 4 years that I barely even remember." They both fell silent. Both hated the subject of their past, namely October. There was so much darkness and barely any light that everything seemed grim and there wasn't a reason as to why they lived in Halloween still. Was it hopelessness, attachment…or the fear of moving away from protection? "I'm going out for a while." October announced, standing up and almost slammed the door before walking to the spiral hill.

And as fate seemingly intended, that was exactly where Mai was headed. And as paranoid as she was about being caught, she walked with her head held high. "ZERO!" She sped to a sprint and raced to Zero's head stone. "Zero! Come here boy!" Before she could reach the ghost, she slowed down at the sight of someone standing on her hill. Someone who looked very much like Matt. VERY MUCH. "Matt! You decided to follow me and…" She trailed off when the skeleton turned to her. "You're not Matt…HI! I'm Mai Skellington; I don't believe we've met!" Zero floated up beside her and she travel all the way to Spiral Hill. "I apologize. I mistook you for my brother. He looks very much like you."

"Mai, huh? Syn speaks of you often." October raised a brow at her enthusiastic kindness and social-like qualities. "She's my sister."

"October! She mentioned you a few times! Many good things! Finally I meet you! This is my dog, Zero, by the way. He's very friendly but protective. That's a good thing since I'm a princess and there's Boogie's Boys to worry about, not to mention Oogie himself! Also, how old are you? What's your favorite color? Did you know my brother likes Syn?" Mai couldn't stop herself from talking. She had become so fascinated with meeting someone completely brand new that she went on and on. It was a brief moment of happiness and escape from her protected and guarded life. A moment of freedom.

"16…orange…and no…" October couldn't help but snicker at her lively innocence.

"It must be nice to be able to come out here and be free. I miss my parents…but I'm barely on my own. I always had some accomplice that my parents extremely trusted. That's why I was left with the doctor when they left town for awhile." Mai sighed and rolled her eyes, looking up into the moonlight. "I'm sorry. I complain too much. But it's true!" October studied her cautiously. Syn had found someone she could relate to, and the wind had carried yet another girl into his life. Just what he needed…Jack's daughter to protect.

"MMMMMAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" Mai's face became blank and she swallowed thickly.

"Oh no…I had better go before I get in anymore trouble! I'll see you around! BYE OCTOBER!" With that said, she ran off into the darkness.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR WRETCHED MOTHER! POISONING ME AND RUNNING OFF! YOU'VE DONE THAT FOR THE LAST TIME AND YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THE 20 ODD TIMES YOU'VE ESCAPED!" Mai scowled at him, sitting on Sally's old bed.  
"You always say-" SLAM! The princess couldn't want to kill Dr. Finklestein more, not only for locking her up and sealing the window shut, but cutting her off. "That's disrespect to a higher authority, **_DOCTOR_**." She could almost hear her brother's voices telling her that they told her so. She scowled even more.

After about 10 minutes, Mai spotted a full bottle of something and out of pure curiosity she walked over and uncorked it. Pink smoke drifted from it and it formed the shape of her father and a girl with curly locks. The girl held close to Jack and when the figure of her mother appeared, the scene disappeared. She stared in horror at what she had seen…Jack Skellington was having an affair? Since when? She dared herself to answer the question and out of fear that her mother would do something that would devastate everyone, she began to devise a crazy plan to make sure nothing happened. And the first thing that came to her mind was Valentine's Day.

Me: YAY! Chapter 1 is over! Tell me what you think! In Chapter 2, you meet the woman in Mai's premonition and I bring Boogie's Boys back with a lot of twists turns and surprises!


	2. Boogie's Boys and Halloween

Chapter 2: Boogie's Boys and Halloween!

Me: Okay…starting this off with my new 'This is Halloween' because I wanted to! FWEE! Thank you Moonstriker and Chocolate14! I WORSHIP YOU FOR REVIEWING! Now, on with Chapter 2 since everyone knows I already did that stupid disclaimer. Also, cr. Finklestein made two Voodoo dolls for Jack, Alice and Luna. They sing briefly, I'll talk about them more in Chapter 3.

Mai scoffed and pulled a green bottle out her pocket and stuck her tongue out at the locked door. Thankfully, Sally understood how restless she was and gave her a tiny bottle of acid to use on barred windows in the most dire of situations. And this was a dire situation. She hadn't gotten any sleep and—

"Mai…you can come out now. We stole Fink's key and put him to sleep because today is HALLOWEENNNNNN!" Matt grinned, opening the heavy door. Mai blinked and sighed, putting the bottle away.

"Guys, I had a bad premonition." Jamis nodded, walking in and picking up a Christmas book he had left and began to flip through the pages until he found where ha had left off.

"Well, do share, dear sister. We haven't got all day—"

"I don't think I should tell you. Just a precaution…"

Mai:

_Boys and girls of this new age_

_Would you like to see something strange?_

_Come with me and you will see…_

_This my town of Halloween!_

Syn:

_This is Halloween!_

_This is Halloween!_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene!_

Lock, Shock, Barrel:

_Trick or treat!_

_Master Oogie, make 'em die of fright!_

Citizens:

_It's our town, everybody SCREAM!_

_In our town of Halloween…_

Jamis:

_I am the one who will seal your fate_

_When they find you it'll be too late_

Mai:

_I may be a princess, but I'll do you in_

_Doubting me will be your biggest sin!_

Luna:

_This is Halloween!_

Alice:

_This is Halloween!_

Matt:

_Halloween!_

_Halloween!_

_Halloween!_

_Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song!_

Mayor:

_In this town—_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!_

Citizens:

_Round that corner, child_

_Jack's anything but mild!_

_He might be waiting there to pounce and scare you!_

Witches:

_SCREAM!_

_It's our Halloween!_

Syn:

_It's freaky and obscene!_

_Well aren't you scared?_

_That's just fine!_

_Tell me once, tell me twice---_

Oogie:

_Take a chance and roll the dice!_

Lock and Shock:

_If you're not careful, you'll die tonight!_

Crimson:

_Everybody scream_

_Everybody scream_

Ammalie:

_In our town of Halloween!_

Aphrodi:

_I'll be the seductress and lover of jack_

_Sally will sob when I steal him back!_

Sally:

_I am the queen of this holiday town_

_Always there to smile but never makes a sound_

Luna:

_We are the twins of the VOODOO trade!_

Alice:

_The daughters for Daddy that the doctor made!_

Alice and Luna:

_This is Halloween!_

_This is Halloween!_

_Halloween!_

_Halloween!_

_Halloween!_

_Halloween!_

Corpse Kid:

_Halloween!_

_Halloween!_

Ammalie:

_Tiny children everywhere_

_Our life here is just a big scare!_

Clown:

_That's our JOB!_

Syn:

_But we're not all mean_

Clown and Syn:

_In this town of Halloween!_

Mayor:

_In this town—_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!_

Citizens:

_Our king Jack might catch you in the black and_

_SCREAM like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin!_

_This is Halloween, everyone SCREAM_

_Would you please make way for the Pumpkin family?_

_Our man JACK is King of the Pumpkin Patch!_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King NOW_

_This is Halloween!_

_This is Halloween!_

_Halloween!_

_Halloween!_

_Halloween!_

_Halloween!_

Syn:

_In this town that we call home…_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song!_

Everyone:

_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA –FWEE!_

Mai smiled and stepped off of the fountain and quickly ran off to find Syn, only to be pulled back by Jamis. He looked ahead blankly and when she tried to take off again, he pulled her back, shooting a glare at her. He nodded to a mysterious woman at the very front of the crowd with light pink hair pulled into a half pony tail with a red ribbon. She wore a long red dress and on her pale fingers was a skull ring--a ring that if you looked closely, it looked a lot like Jack. Her lips were a pearly pink and her mouth curved into a shy smile. She was gazing up at the Pumpkin King as if he was her long lost lover.

Sally hadn't noticed and as everyone began to compliment Jack on a wonderful Halloween, Jamis and Mai pulled their mother away. She made a quiet gasp of protest before the two dragged her away from the crowd to around the graveyard. Mai got the feeling that Jamis had the same premonition she had and was desperate to save her from sadness instead of preventing it all from happening. After all, Jamis was used to getting horrid premonitions. "Jamis…Mai…?"

"Mama, we missed you a lot! Did I tell you that Dr. Finklestein locked me up for breaking out again?" Mai grinned, hanging onto one of Sally's arms. Jamis didn't say anything to divert the subject as to why they dragged her away.

"I had a premonition and I wanted to tell you…we all love you. No matter what anyone else will say. If something bad does come to pass…" He held her face in his hands, grim expression. "Don't do anything stupid." Sally blinked and she sighed, her shoulders falling in relief.

"Darling! How could you ever think I'd do something stupid?"

"Because. We both predicted sorrow. We want you to be happy, and even if something bad happens…we need you here. You'll always be our mother! And we need you!" The Pumpkin Queen glanced over to Spiral Hill and bit her lip and her daughter's words.

"SHOCK!" Shock almost fell over at the thundering voice booming from downstairs. She recovered quickly and glared at the stairs and left, but not before stroking the face of the sleeping baby in the black cradle.

"Yes sir!" She sighed, stepping gingerly down the wooden stairs. "I'm here, what do you need?"

"I'll take care of it, dear. Go tend to your child…" A beautiful banshee said in barely a whisper, walking past the witch. She was Oogie's so called wife but she was constantly sneaking around—not that Oogie neither noticed nor cared. The only attention he wanted her for was mindless tasks, entertaining him and to laugh at her name. Which so happened to be Sexa.

"Oh common, Emma's sleeping! Don't bother." Shock cocked an eyebrow. You can watch her. I'm common around Halloween Town, no one will wonder why I'm mindlessly walking around. It's what I do!" As soon as she spoke, a pair of dice flew right past her and when they hit the wall, the landed on the circular table in the middle of the room.

"Go get Aphrodi for me…" Oogie laughed lowly and Shock nodded, turning around and leaving.

"Jack! Jack!" Jack whipped around and stopped his search for his rag doll children and wife to see the pink haired woman running towards him. She stopped in front of him and gave him an expectant gaze. "You do remember me, don't you?"

"Aphrodi! Where have you been?" He took her hands in his, grinning. "You left Halloween Town quite some time ago!"

"Oh yes, I left for Valentine's Town. Very dull if you ask me. I'm a queen there, but I just wanted to see you again. You have…children."

"Yes! I got married to Sally Finklestein 15 years ago! You left before I even met her."

"I see now that had I stayed I would be your Pumpkin Queen. That's what you promised a long time ago." Jack laughed and let go of her quickly only to have her twirl around and rest her head on his chest. "You did. I still have your promise ring!" She showed off her left hand and then turned to face him.

"Aphrodi…" His tone was warning her and she pouted, placing her hands on her hips. Instantly she transformed into Sally's figure.

"What, do I have to take the form of that wife of yours to get attention?"

"Don't do that!" He practically yelled and she transformed back to herself.

"I was wondering if you'd like to put a twist on Valentine's Day this year! It'll be so much fun!" Jack sighed, crossing his arms.

"The last time I tried to make a holiday other than Halloween better, I made everything worse."

"You've got me to guide you this time. We have a little while, please consider it!"

"Daddy! Daddy…" Mai trailed off and studied the woman beside her father and shot her looks that could kill. Aphrodi could match them. "I see! Kicking the posers out. Fun. Let me try. LEAVE!"

"Mai! This is Aphrodi, she used to live here. She's a friend of mine! Now apologize." He told her, scowling at her quick hatred. Mai folded her arms over her chest and shut her mouth at that point. She blinked and inside began to panic. Why was some beauty like this pink haired woman talking to her father…of all people?

"I'm truly sorry." She lied and when Jack focused his gaze back on Aphrodi, his daughter was walking off, head held high.

"She's got quite a temper. She's going to rule this place with an iron fist!" _'If something doesn't happen to her before then. And I'll make sure something will happen.'_

"I know." Jack huffed out an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry for her rudeness.

"Darling, she's extremely protective, that's all. No one wants the Pumpkin Queen Sally to have any competition. Anyway, my dear Jack, I must be off! Goodbye!" Aphrodi blew him a kiss and walked off, snickering to herself. This was going to be too easy.

Sally sat down on the Spiral Hill, plucking dead petals from a crisped flower. She knew Jamis and Mai had been right to warn her, and even thought the queen herself had no idea what was going to happen. "Too gorgeous to ponder so sadly, Sally." Sally looked up and saw a tall blue haired, red eyed warlock. He wore a long red leather coat and leather tight fitting pants and shorts.

"Crimson…" She sighed in relief. Sally had known Crimson since she was first created and left Halloween Town eventually. He had taught her ways to escape from the doctor and harbored a hatred for her creator as well. "Crimson, I'm so glad to see you! Where have you been?"

"Around…" He examined his black nailed and then held out a hand to pull her up. "You were just an innocent virgin when I last saw you and look at you now!" He twirled her around and she giggled, letting go of him.

"Crim, I AM married now, you know!"

"I know. There's nothing wrong…" He bent down and kissed her hand. "Talking to you. Your dear Jack, after all, was talking to a pink haired woman this evening. Quite a flirt, that one."

Me: WWOOOOO! I love cliffhangers! Review! Next chapter, Sally will start to get extremely suspicious and October and Mai have another meeting. And you'll find out who Shock had a baby with. Oh yes, and Alice and Luna will come in more!


End file.
